It’s about compromise
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: Yaoi. ItaSasuNaru. When his younger brother asked Itachi to give him the duke Uzumaki as some kind of gift the Uchiha heir didn’t think he would enjoy getting a new pet the way he did. Slight D/S Fic with an historical setting.


Warning:  
SIN FanFiction as in ItachiSasukeNaruto  
Historical setting (around 1680's-1740's)

-

* * *

-

"_I want him" Sasuke said. "I want him and you'll give him to me"_

"_You spoiled brat" Itachi whispered, nodding to the people who bow at their presence_

"_I know..." Sasuke smirked "You can punish me later for it all you want" And he said before turning around to walk out of the hall "But in the end you'll give him to me" _

_Itachi knew it as well._

- - - - -

Itachi sighed pleasantly when he awoke; stretching himself while he was still in the bed he internally re-checked all the things he had to have done this day. He pulled the covers off his body and stood up, wandering towards the small table in the right corner of his bedroom to get a glass of water.

Wondering where his brother could be, he let the maids that waited outside enter his room. He let them help him dress, and let them be as he went towards his mother's chambers, but not before grabbing a small package that laid besides his door.

He waited for the servants to open the doors for him, not surprised to find Lady Inuzuka accompanying his mother. Allowing her a few more words he waited for her to leave the room so he could be able to sit and talk with his mother.

"Will you have breakfast with me?" Mikoto asked him as she raised her hand to caress his cheek.

"Yes mother" He told her, as he silently ordered the maids in the room to prepare the food they would eat.

Itachi gently helped his mother to reach the adjacent dining room it was where his mother and his father would eat in a daily basis when she was feeling well. Itachi paid close attention for any sign that she was feeling tired so she wouldn't fall, and he was glad she seemed much better. Even if he wouldn't show it.

When the food arrived they eat in a comfortable silence. Of course the chef had tasted it in front of them proving it wasn't poisoned. The silence was only interrupted by Mikoto's small giggles. Itachi couldn't help but smile, today was New Year's Eve and his father had decided to host the party for the celebration New Year. A masquerade, his mother had decided.

As she was feeling better, indisputably, she was in the mood for a party. Of course his father had agreed everything she had asked for.

Itachi didn't mind all the pretense. In fact, he was quite pleased. It suited his plans perfectly.

He ate the food in front of him absentmindedly, feeling the chilly air caressing his skin. He watched through the window as the castle's servants ran from place to place carrying decorations, preparing the food, and making sure everything was perfect for the ball.

He asked for the fireplace to be lighted and dismissed the servant who offered him more wine.

"Are you ready for the party?" Mikoto asked him, regaining his attention.

"Yes mother" Itachi told her.

"And what are you going to wear?"

"I'm sure mother" Itachi said kissing her hand "that you already know that" his lips held a playful smile making her openly laugh.

"Itachi!" His mother reprimanded him lightheartedly. Taking the hand Itachi offered her to go and sit on her comfortable couch.

"And, can I know what are you going to wear?" Itachi inquired.

"Oh... but you are the man who knows everything that happens in this castle"

"Well, if you don't want to tell me mother, I'll just look for the most stunning person in the ball" Itachi said faking hurt, moving his sights to the side.

"Aw Itachi" she said grabbing his hand "I thought you already knew"

"I know mother" Itachi said reaching the package under his robes "I was merely teasing" he told her as he winked at her playfully giving her the present.

"I knew it" she was in such good mood, unwrapping the small box, gasping when she saw what was inside "Itachi! This is gorgeous"

"I'm glad you like it mother"

"Yes, it's precious" She said admiring the long pearl collar which would –without a doubt- match perfectly the dress she had chosen for the night.

"Father sent it to you."

"Liar..." Mikoto said smiling "But I'll give him my thanks"

Itachi nodded as he kept watching her. "Father has been in a better mood"

"Has he?" She said putting the collar back to the box.

"Yes, since you have been out of bed"

"The duchess is a great healer, I am feeling better" She said taking a sip of water.

"Indeed. And father has been more relaxed since she came"

Mikoto hummed with a finger on her chin "Do you know where she is staying?"

"It seems like in the monastery, but she will leave shortly because the young duke can't stay there for long"

"Such a charming boy, don't you think? How old is he?"

"He is Sasuke's age if not a year younger"

"They used to get along so well" Mikoto said smiling nostalgically "Do you remember when his father came to the court?"

"Those days were always entertaining" Itachi nodded "Naruto and Sasuke used to play all day long"

"It would be a shame if the duchess and her grandson went to live in the country"

"What are you thinking mother?" Itachi asked in conspiracy-like voice "Are you planning to ask her to stay?"

"Don't say it like that!" Mikoto almost yelled "I mean, having Naruto here would be good for Sasuke, he needs a good friend"

"And you like her"

"And I like Tsunade" Mikoto agreed, and after a couple minutes she said "But I'm not sure what your father will say if I ask him to bring them to live here in the castle"

"Mother" Itachi told her squeezing her hand "Father will give you everything you ask for. But if you want I'll ask him as if it were my idea"

"Really?"

"Yes mother, I will"

- - - - -

When Itachi left his mother's chambers he wasn't surprised to find Kisame at the door. He bowed when Itachi walked by, following him immediately.

"Your highness" Kisame said "His majesty requests your presence in the library" getting only a nod as response

"What did you find?" Itachi asked when nobody was around to hear.

"He will be wearing blue" at the 'hmm' he got he continued "But really Itachi, he won't be hard to miss. Have you talked to him?"

"Not much"

"Yeah, well... shocker that"

Itachi dismissed him "And what about his tutor"

"Iruka Umino is his name... he is going to be wearing a brown and beige costume and may cause trouble, but at the end he can't disobey his Master's orders...'" he said with cynicism. "There is not much he could do"

"I'm sure at the end Kakashi will take care of him. Good. Go to my room and prepare my bath"

"Yes" Kisame smirked "Your highness..." he whispered "That brother of yours is going be the death of you"

"Hm"

Itachi watched by the corner of his eyes at Kisame disappear as he went to do what he was told to. He walked the few steps that were missing to the castle's library and waited for the servants to open the heavy doors, getting his father's and his companion's attention.

"Father" Itachi greeted as he came closer "Your grace" Itachi bowed to barely plant a small kiss in Orochimaru's hand.

"God bless you, my son"

"Father, did you call?"

"Yes Itachi, give me a moment." Fugaku told him "Your grace, we had agreed then, you will give us your blessing at the party tonight"

"Your majesty" Orochimaru bowed "I will be here for the New Year Celebration, now if you excuse me" Orochimaru said making his servant come to his side in an instant. "Give my regards to the queen" were his parting lines.

"I will, your grace" Itachi said as goodbye, and when the door finally closed he continued "She is feeling much better"

"I know" Fugaku answered.

"The duchess really is a good healer" Itachi said tentatively.

"Yes"

"Did you know that she is leaving?" Itachi asked.

"Is she?" Fugaku said.

"She and the duke are going to go to live into the country in a few days. Those rumors that they do not have money must be true"

"We can't allow those rumors. After the death of Minato Namikaze if we leave them to his luck the townsfolk will think we are ungrateful to our people"

"You are correct father"

"They don't have money but their name is held in high esteem" Fugaku said, deep in thought.

"You could ask her to come to live here and ask her to take care of mother as an excuse"

"You are indeed my son" he praised him as he placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "And the Namikaze heir is Sasuke's age so they could study together. Sasuke must be seen with people like a Namikaze, that way the Uchihas will become strong."

"Yes father, what a wonderful idea."

Fugaku smiled "Now son, I called you regarding something else..."

- - - - -

When Itachi finally walked towards the gardens were the party was being held the first thing he noticed was Sasuke. He was waiting for him at the stairs. The younger Uchiha was wearing a white silk blouse and dark gray pants with a mask the same shade of gray that contrasted exquisitely with his black eyes. Sasuke licked his lips suggestively making him chuckle, that movement drawing his attention towards his red lips... the kind of shade Sasuke got when he came.

"Did you just masturbate little brother?" Itachi whispered at Sasuke's ear, making sure no one could eavesdrop them.

"Itachi" Sasuke whined "You didn't come to see me today"

"You act just like a horny slut"

"Well... you don't seem to complain that much" Sasuke said before turning around to go to talk with someone else, followed shortly by Kakashi and Juugo who nodded to Itachi when they passed by.

Itachi sighed, now surrounded by females of the court who were trying to get his attention, without knowing he wouldn't really pay attention to them and even if he did, in the end he was most likely to end up marrying a princess of other kingdom.

But in the end he had to indulge them. Even when all those shallow girls didn't, couldn't, have a chance he chatted with them anyway to do what the heir prince had to do; be charming.

He talked with them, young ladies and older widows who had to be entertained for the sake of getting their political support. God! In days like these he wouldn't mind be betrothed, in the end he knew he would get to keep Sasuke as well.

And as the small chat was getting more annoying he appreciated the distraction his parents provided at their entrance. As all the lords and ladies bowed in greeting, he tactfully excused himself to go near them, the dinner would begin shortly.

Itachi saw Sasuke chatting with Shikamaru Nara. The great General's son, who was a young promise himself, but after a couple minutes Itachi saw Sasuke walking toward their parents. After a few more moments Itachi's eyes came in contact with Kisame's who was pointing in direction of the fountain.

His eyes widened.

All the light around said fountain gave the impression to be draw to a young man, who seemed to glow between all the people who surrounded him. He was stunning! Itachi chuckled all those petulant lords seemed to dim in comparison to the boy... the man... who laughed sincerely as he kindly held, as the gentlemen he was, his grandmother's arm.

His clothes were the same shade of blue as his eyes which were framed by a yellow mask with feathers and his blond hair. His costume wasn't meant to impress or to draw attention. Itachi could easily tell. But even so the fabric looked soft and rich and he wasn't wearing as much jewelry or wasn't as shinny or bright like the people around him... even so he stood out along them. His smiles, his charisma, his easy-going character, it had conquered them all. His father was right –Itachi mused- it was a shame he wasn't a girl, the Uchihas would grow stronger at getting related to the Uzumaki by having an Uzumaki's duchess married to either his brother or himself.

It didn't matter. He would be theirs.

He observed how proud the duchess looked at her grandson, the only close family she had. And he watched as the blonde's tutor stood two or tree steps behind them smiling at the boy, Kisame was right, he looked like a strict person, but it was more than likely Kakashi would deal with him.

In the beginning he had thought Sasuke wanted the blond for a short-lived affair, but after the couple of months that Naruto had been in the court it clearly became almost an obsession for Sasuke. Itachi was too confident to feel jealousy but deep inside it bothered him his brother wanted someone else.

The young Uzumaki heir. Itachi had only talked with him a couple of times as he hadn't felt the need to pay him more attention, but now looking him like this Itachi wondered how could have he missed something his brother clearly had seen.

He was really going to have him in their bed. And that simple thought made his cock stir.

"Is something wrong brother?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his lips. "You seem distracted. Can I help?" Sasuke asked licking his lips lasciviously.

"Is that the way you should behave yourself pet?" Itachi snapped making Sasuke stand straight, and bow his head slightly. His immediate response at the tone of voice Itachi had used "Be good little one" Itachi whispered at Sasuke's ear making him shiver "I want you to be nice and take good care of him"

Sasuke moaned, his eyes widening knowing who Itachi was talking about.

"Behave and do as I say pet, and you may get rewarded."

"Yes master" Sasuke answered tamely.

"Now little brother" Itachi continued normally, like he didn't see the slight erection his brother spotted, if anything he had self control. "Let's go to dinner"

- - - - -

Dinner passed by without incident, of course the lords and ladies were trying to lick his boots but Sasuke was already used to it. He didn't indulge them as much as he was told but as Kakashi seemed not to mind that much.

It was hard for him have composure though, earlier when Itachi talked to him in that voice had caught him off guard. Itachi barely spoke to him that way in public, and Itachi's promise. He had to bite his lip to keep the moan that threatened to escape. He would have him? A shiver went through his spine hardening his nipples. He wanted him, he wanted him now!

He couldn't wait! He saw Naruto by the corner of his eyes and hated all those people who had his attention, who shared his jokes, who heard him laugh. It was meant for him.

Tonight, tonight, tonight... he would have him, Itachi had promised, he would have him!

The air was barely enough to fresh him up... he should be feeling a bit colder, but his thoughts and the wine kept him warm. He should stop drinking, he didn't want the wine affect him.

Finally! The dance had begun, he barely saw his parents dance the first piece as he was busy eying the blond that would become another kitten in the litter drinking their milk from their master's cock.

Dear God! He had to stop tormenting himself.

But of course nothing would move at the speed he wanted, Itachi was dancing with a girl which he couldn't remember her name and Naruto was dancing with his grandmother. His parents of course drew attention to themselves as all the nobles bowed. He groaned standing up to dance as well at a pointed look by Itachi, asking the girl Kakashi told him to dance with.

They changed partners in the dance, moving around the room. Bored, he followed Kisame's figure near his own tutor.

"Itachi says you should take him to his room" Kakashi whispered, bowing to the girl Sasuke was dancing with.

Excitedly he turned around to catch his brother's eyes but he was too busy dancing with Naruto's grandmother which brought the question. Who was Naruto dancing with? He searched for him and saw him dancing near him with Lady Yamanaka, Sasuke snorted if he remember they were distant relatives.

He skillfully introduced the girl he was dancing with to a Lord was passing by, Sasuke knew he was married and the girl was so young she could be his daughter, what happened next was up to her. He didn't care.

He walked closer to Naruto and reclined against one of the garden's pillars where he was sure Naruto could easily spot him. With a nod he send Juugo who in a more gracefully way than anyone could expect of him asked the girl Naruto was dancing with to dance.

Of course knowing Juugo was close to Sasuke she didn't refuse. The bitch.

Iruka was confused. It seemed rude for that man to come and interrupt Naruto even when the piece had ended. He didn't say anything though because Naruto seemed tired. Not too many people could tell because he kept chatting with Lady Ino but he knew Naruto very well.

Naruto took a couple steps back to give the couple some room to dance and searched for his grandmother. When Naruto saw her he sighed in relief making Iruka smile. Lady Tsunade knew very well how to take care of herself but Naruto was always paying close attention to her well-being. He approved of course, it was the way he had taught him.

His smile quickly became a slight frown though when he saw Naruto about to stretch his arms. Iruka quickly called his name making him turn around and grin sheepishly. He almost rolled his eyes in response.

Iruka followed him when he started to walk towards a secluded area of the gardens. He was thinking if he should advise him against it, and he was sure he had to when Iruka saw the younger Uchiha prince; he walked faster. He didn't have the chance though because the young lord's tutor beat him to Naruto, greeting them loudly.

Lord Uchiha didn't seem to mind which was a relief for Iruka. He wondered if that was why Naruto was so drawn to him. They talked sometimes while other times they fought; it worried him that Naruto would loose composure in front of the king.

He couldn't understand why Naruto would seek Lord Uchiha's company if Naruto would rant about his royal bastardyness. Of course Iruka had scolded him for using such language; he was too young to die from a heart attack. Thankfully the prince didn't seem to mind such behavior, if fact it seemed that it amused him.

Thank God.

His temples started to throb when the prince asked for Naruto's company to get a gift he had forgotten in the castle. Worried his charge would do something reckless, Iruka didn't even think how weird it was for the prince to go back to the castle when he easily could have sent someone to fetch whatever he needed from his chambers.

So after Naruto looked quickly to the whereabouts of his grandmother, who was dancing and chatting with the bishop, they left.

The castle was mostly empty only a few servants and security guards walked around. Iruka wondered how effective they would be if something was to happen because every person is the castle was wearing a mask but it was better not to think of such matters. After all, they would remove them after the Bishop's blessing at midnight signaling the change of the year.

Alarm bells went off in his head when they reached the prince's chambers and he was asked to wait outside. It was improper. He glared at the prince's tutor who seemed unaffected by it as he took out a book from his vest, as if he had been expecting it.

Inside, he could barely hear them talk. Iruka was getting anxious as the minutes passed. He began to walk in circles outside the room, gasping in surprise when the Uchiha's Heir came in and went into the room. Iruka kneeled down when he passed and Itachi only nodded in acknowledgment; giving a meaningful glance towards his guard.

Iruka felt at a loss.

In the meantime Naruto was excited; he hadn't talked with Sasuke as comfortable as he was now in a while. The view over the garden was very beautiful with all those lanterns and people moving in synchrony; dressed in their colorful costumes. He would miss this. All of it. A wistful smile adorned his face as his temple touched the cold glass, his hand scratching it lazily.

"Is there something wrong Naruto"

Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of Itachi's voice, making him jump and turn around quickly; kneeling at the prince... How the hell had he came so close without him noticing?

"Now... now... Naruto there's no need for such formalities, no need to kneel yet"

Naruto frowned not understanding the meaning of Itachi's words.

"I'm sorry My -" but he was interrupted before he could finish "Itachi" he finished uncertainly but encouraged by Itachi's smile "I didn't hear you come in"

"Is that so? You seemed lost in thought"

"Sorry" Naruto told him scratching the nape of his neck, shifting his gaze.

"There is no need to apologize Naruto" Itachi said, touching Naruto's chin to get his eyes on him "After all; I heard you are leaving in a couple days"

Naruto tensed at the reminder, yes, they would be leaving in a few days because he couldn't stay longer in a nuns' monastery. After his father's death they had lost almost everything and were practically broke.

"There is no need to look like that" Itachi told him "You still have your grandmother" Naruto followed Itachi's gentle lead and turned around to look at the window again "She may be old, but she is still strong"

Naruto knew that, but he still felt responsible for her. She said she didn't care but going to live in the country meant they both would have to work hard. Naruto didn't mind but he didn't want to have her working in chores not meant for her.

"She really is a good healer. It would be a shame to see her waste her knowledge"

Naruto sighed almost imperceptible but Itachi was so close that he noticed.

"Wouldn't you rather to stay in court?" Itachi waited a few seconds for the words to sink "In the palace, you wouldn't have to worry for her"

Something wasn't right here. Naruto could feel the heat emanating from Itachi's body; if he gave a single step back Naruto was sure he would bump into him. Sasuke hadn't said a word, Naruto tried to turn his head but he caught Sasuke's eyes reflecting on the window. He couldn't appreciate his face very well from that angle... the dim light giving him an estrange shine on his eyes.

"I asked you a question Naruto" Itachi told him as he pinned him on the window, making him hiss in response.

"What?" Naruto had lost track of the conversation.

"I can make it happen" Itachi whispered on his ear.

Everything slowed down. From the window he could see Orochimaru standing up with a cup in his hand. He could sense Itachi's eyes staring down on his neck. He could see his grandmother laughing at something the person next to her had said. He could hear Sasuke's deep breathes and he could feel the floor rumbling slightly, he could smell Itachi's scent.

And it annoyed him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked him brusquely.

Sasuke was about to explode and he tried to calm himself. He knew he couldn't say anything, he shouldn't say anything. Itachi seemed to have it all under control even with Naruto's tone.

"You" He heard Naruto's deep intake of air and the rustle of clothes, he saw Itachi's hand moving slowly, embracing the blond who whispered something intelligible.

"I want you" Sasuke heard Naruto grunt "to be mine"

"What?" The confused answer resounded on Sasuke's ears.

"I take care of what it's mine" Itachi told him "I would have you and your grandmother living in the castle, you wouldn't have to worry over anything... just to please me"

"Sasuke" Naruto called him, looking for help he wouldn't get. God! His cock got hard just to hear him almost beg.

"Or if you want I could send you near the border"

"You wouldn't" Naruto said struggling to get free.

"Oh yes I would..." Itachi assured him cynically "it would be a shame it something happened to you though, the borders are still savage because of the war"

Damn it! He couldn't hear what Naruto was saying!!!

He tried to move closer but as always Itachi knew what he was up to. Itachi turned his head around to stop him with a single glace and Itachi whispered to him.

"Stay right there, my pet. Strip"

Sasuke almost came right there.

Sasuke stripped slowly being careful of not making any noise that could break Itachi's spell on the blond, and waited standing up just a few steps behind them... if Naruto wanted to run he would stop him though.

He couldn't hear any of them anymore. Itachi was nibbling Naruto's neck and the blond only whimpered, but it may have been his heart's fault as it was beating wildly in his chest, making any other sound disappear.

Sasuke was startled when Itachi suddenly stepped back. He got ready to tackle Naruto, he couldn't let him go now... but he didn't have to. The blond stood with his back on them, without a doubt weighing his options. He didn't have many it was either agree or be exiled.

Even when his face betrayed nothing Sasuke's stomach begun to turn in knots. Naruto could be very stubborn but in the same moment he heard Naruto's sigh he knew his decision.

Naruto turned around his eyes filled with determination and Sasuke couldn't hold himself anymore and walked the few steps he needed and kissed Naruto.

Pleasure and pain filled his body. Pleasure when he tasted Naruto's exquisite flavor that was warm and sweet like honey and when he gasped in surprise. When Sasuke thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth he felt his toes curl from the attempt to keep himself grounded. Pain when a hand pulled his hair roughly.

"Did I let you move?" Itachi asked him with cold voice.

Sasuke whined like a kicked puppy as he kneeled, lowering his eyes in shame.

"Is that how you behave?"

"I'm sorry m-"

"Enough" Itachi interrupted him. With a finger making Sasuke to stand up, his chest on Sasuke's back, he eyed Naruto. "We don't want you to scare away my new little pet, do we now?" As he tied a silk lace around the base of Sasuke's erection, Itachi added: "You will be disciplined later. Now, my boy, go and help him get rid of his clothes."

Sasuke's gaze rise and carefully observing Naruto he came close to him again, Sasuke kissed him on his irresponsible lips as he started to undo the buttons of his clothes. He caressed the tanned skin that came into view and licked it; enjoying the sensation the warm skin provided. Naruto didn't move but his eyes widened in surprise.

"Master" Sasuke whined, as he waited for instructions.

"Go to the bed my kittens" Itachi ordered as he went to lie on the divan he had by the window "Keep cleaning him" but Naruto wouldn't cooperate. He didn't try to stop Sasuke but he didn't helped either.

Sasuke begun to feel frustrated because he wasn't used to seeing Naruto so compliant. It irked him making him feel personally offended by his behavior. His master had said he shouldn't scare him? Well, he could understand that, it made him shudder to think the punishment he would come later for his behavior earlier. But for now, even though he would have to obey his master's orders, he could behave a little bit more like a lover.

'_Cleaning him? Huh?'_ Sasuke thought mischievously. When Naruto was resting on the bed, Sasuke on top of him, he licked Naruto's lips. The blond opened his mouth giving Sasuke enough space to lick his teeth. Then Sasuke licked his cheeks, and Naruto's neck. Sasuke smiled when the blond turned his head towards were Itachi was to give him more room to taste the sensitive skin. Sasuke didn't stop there, he kept licking him; following the path from his shoulder and arm towards his hand, paying attention to each finger. Nibbling them, fucking the space between them with his tongue, and going from hand to shoulder on the other arm. Licking his way down to his nipples playing and sucking on them as one hand reached Naruto's semi erect penis; slowly stroking it to full hardness.

Sasuke was pleased to hear Naruto's ragged breaths. When he, still licking his chest, gently moved his legs to be able to slide between them.

"How does he taste?" Itachi's deep voice brought him out of his trance.

"Oh master, he tastes so good, so nice, so sweet" Sasuke said with his face at Naruto's arousal's level, inhaling the scent deeply "Can I... can I taste him here too?" Sasuke asked him unconsciously closing his eyes while he nuzzled the cock hearing Naruto's swallow gasp "Please master, please, please let me clean him here as well"

Itachi chuckled "Yes, you are doing a good job at that. However..." Itachi said "I want you to help him turn around so he is lying on his side"

Sasuke did as he was told, licking his lips when Naruto obediently turned on his side, to face Itachi and show him his erection. Sasuke placed Naruto's leg on his shoulder, in a position that allowed him as well to see Naruto's fully erect penis and his pink hole. Naruto bit in his lip to hold back any sound, but Sasuke wouldn't take that.

Without wasting time, Sasuke relaxed his muscles and deep throated Naruto's erection in one go; making Naruto scream wildly from the sudden pleasure. The position thrilled Sasuke, because he could feel Naruto's weight and he could lick from the twitching hole up to the tip of Naruto's erection; sucking his balls. He could also see Naruto's face contorted in pleasure, and he moaned, thrusting his painfully hard cock into the air. Naruto gasped.

"Does his mouth on your cock feel good?"

Naruto moaned. Sasuke thrust his tongue into Naruto's hole harder.

"I asked you something my pet" Itachi said patiently.

"Yes!" Naruto almost shouted when Sasuke sucked the tip of his erection "Yes, yes, yes" He chanted.

"My little kitten is so good at sucking cock" Itachi said as he lazily undid his own mask palming his clothed erection "Look how obscene his lips are, so widely spread around you"

When they eyes locked Sasuke was overwhelmed by the look in Naruto's eyes. Lust and maybe something else. He skillfully sunk his fingers in a glass pot filled with scented oils that Itachi liked to keep for occasions like this. He sucked, hummed and moaned around the erection as he slid the first finger into Naruto's heat. The blond did not even flinch when the second was added, nor did his eyes abandon Sasuke's as the third one made its way in.

It was his whimpers what changed. They became louder and needier. Sasuke could recognize the signs he would reach his climax shortly and he used his other hand to fondle Naruto's balls so he could taste him soon... oh gods... he wanted to taste the blonde's sweet cum and feed on it like he feed on his master's.

"Stop" Itachi commanded making them both whine but listen regardless. Itachi chuckled at this "Good boys" He said and Sasuke gave the blond a couple long licks.

"Did you like it?" Itachi asked removing the upper part of his costume.

"Yeah" Naruto whispered hotly.

"I am a kind master" Itachi explained him "I'll punish you if you misbehave, the same way I'll give you a reward if you please me"

Naruto whined acutely when Sasuke bit and licked the sensitive skin of his inner tight, Sasuke changed the angle of the leg that was resting on his back to accommodate it on his hip, shutting his eyes and moaning when he gave friction both of their erections.

"Are you virgin my pet?"

Naruto's face went red in an instant making Sasuke groaned as a response to the confirmation.

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass before? Felt a hard cock driving you into oblivion?"

The blond covered his face with his hands trying to shield always his embarrassment, Itachi gave the silent order to Sasuke who captured them gently, yet firmly, then remove them from his face.

"Have you ever felt the sweet pain of a cock spreading you?" Itachi continued as Sasuke kissed his cheeks "Have you my pet? I want to hear you saying it"

"No, I haven't" Naruto said gulping.

"Haven't what?" Itachi asked as Sasuke kept kissing him and thrusting his hip bringing pleasure to both of them.

"I haven't aaaah... felt a hard cock spreading me before"

Itachi chuckled at Naruto's rushed speech. "If you ask my little kitten nicely he will fuck you"

Naruto focused his lust-filled eyes on Sasuke, with one hand clutching one of Sasuke's arms placing the other one in Sasuke's shoulder embracing him.

"Ask him. Ask him to fuck you"

"Could you- aaaaah... could you fuck me? Aaah... Could you please, please put you hard aaah... your hard cock inside... inside me?"

"Oh master!" Sasuke moaned "Can I?" He begged as he petted Naruto's hair "Please, please let me fuck him, please master, let me have him"

"Place your cock pet" Sasuke did, slowly he reached for his erection and put it on Naruto's entrance.

"Slowly my kitten, do it slowly as you tell me how it feels"

"Oh God!" Sasuke howled when he thrust the tip of his erection "So good master oooooh... so tight, so perfect" Naruto whined as Sasuke buried himself "His hole feels so perfect, embracing my cock" Sasuke changed his position so now all his weight as supported on his arms "Master, master" Sasuke moaned

"Is it wet?"

"Oh master he is so wet and warm" Sasuke said while their gazes were locked "He feels so good master... Hmnh... So good"

"Why are you biting you lip?"

"Because it's so hard to be still master" Sasuke whispered "I want to thrust deep and hard... oh God... I want to... to move... he feels so good... so good"

Naruto was trashing underneath Sasuke, exposing his neck for Sasuke to bite.

"Master, master he is squeezing my cock, aaaah..." Sasuke told Itachi when he was fully seated within Naruto "He is... he is clenching his ass... move... can I move?"

"Do you want him to move little pet?"

"Yes!" Naruto asked him vehemently "Yes, please let him" Naruto said as he caressed Sasuke's cheek "Please, let him thrust as deep and hard as he wants" Naruto groaned when Sasuke pulled out and pushed back again; setting a slow pace gradually increasing it as Naruto buried his face on Sasuke's neck. His embarrassment was long forgotten.

After a few thrusts Sasuke placed Naruto's knees on his shoulders bending Naruto to have better access and give a better view to Itachi who was now stroking his own length, enjoying the view of his pets' fucking, the acute whines of Sasuke and Naruto's muffled moans. "Master" they called him. Sasuke half screaming when Naruto's back arched when he reached his climax, triggering his only to be stopped by the lace holding his erection.

"Master, master please... please let me cum master" Sasuke begged "He is so tight, so tight it hurts master, please" He cried "I can't take it" Sasuke said breathlessly as he kept thrusting into Naruto's sensitive orifice. "Oh God!"

Naruto whimpered, not knowing that do think of all the sensations, just letting himself go he kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke... Sasuke, the younger prince who had his eyebrows furrowed trying to stop his thrust but not being able to.

"That's enough little pet"

"Master" Sasuke called him "Master please"

"I said it's enough" Then, Sasuke stopped resting his forehead on Naruto's chest, both of them breathing hastily in obvious arousal. "Come here little one" Itachi said offering his hand to Naruto. Sasuke sighed defeated and slowly pulled back, groaning when his sensible erection made a 'pop' sound when it came out of Naruto's hole.

Sasuke stayed on the bed, sitting with his legs spread and with his breath ragged, watching with a hint of longing how Naruto walked shakily towards their master.

"You have been a good boy" Itachi told him before he slowly kissed Naruto, pinching one of Naruto's nipples making him cry into the kiss "Such a good boy" Itachi whispered as he made Naruto turn around so they both would see Sasuke "Look at him" Itachi told Naruto "He is so desperate" Itachi kept whispering "and it pleases me" Itachi said as he reached for Naruto's swollen semi-erection "Touch yourself my little kitten. You" Itachi told Naruto "Can't cum until I say so, understood?"

"Yes" Naruto answered breathlessly.

Itachi stroked Naruto, caressing from his back towards his ass, squeezing it making Naruto jump in surprise and moan at the same time. Sasuke watched the both of them his eyes half lifted, fondling himself, touching the sensitive spot on his neck with his other hand.

"I want to see your fingers in your slutty ass" Itachi told Sasuke.

Sasuke accommodated himself laying on the bed, his legs spread to give them a good view oh his erection and pucker "Master" Sasuke called him, the boys moaning at the same time because when Sasuke thrust his fingers in Itachi thrust his in Naruto's abused hole. Sasuke was slowly losing control of himself. Lifting his hips with the same tempo he pulled his fingers out.

Naruto's legs where so shaky and couldn't stand anymore the stimulation on his erection and in his ass, begging for release. He could barely hear Sasuke's cries which had become intelligible by now. Itachi kissed Naruto's back and let him go.

"Now, I want you to do something for me" Itachi told Naruto getting Sasuke's attention as well "It's to compromise" Itachi begun to explain "My little kitten already fucked you but now, I want you to fuck yourself, to ride that beautiful cock of his" His cold somehow seemed colder "So you can't say you were forced"

Naruto's steps were steady as he walked towards the bed again, placing one leg in each side of Sasuke's body who licked him lips "Come here babe" Sasuke told him when Naruto took his erection to place it in place, but instead of sinking down Naruto just kissed him as he waited patiently for Itachi to give the command.

"Do it boy"

And Naruto did, he slowly sank into Sasuke's cock, whimpering when Sasuke begun to trash underneath him trying hard to hold still.

"Oh, if feels so good" Naruto said "I can feel his cock pulsing inside of me" he groaned "My hole is so sensitive, it burns, but I don't want it to stop" Naruto panted "Ahhh..." Naruto rocked his body forward and back, having as only support his hand on Sasuke's chest.

"You two look so good together"

"So hot master... nnnh... His fuckhole is sucking me in master" Sasuke said as he pinched Naruto's nipples "I wanna bite him master, I want to do it so badly master but I know we are only yours to mark" Sasuke reached Naruto's hip with his hands and the lifted his hip to meet Naruto as he pulled him down

"Fuck! Aaaaaah" Naruto moaned "It feels so good, so good, so good" Naruto kept chanting, conscious of how his ass was on display for Itachi to watch Sasuke's cock disappear inside of him. Naruto buried his nails into Sasuke's shoulders not being able to tell how much pressure he had on his hands but only feeling the shivers that wandered though his body when Sasuke would touch a spot inside of him.

"Naruto" Sasuke muttered his name.

"Yes! Harder" Naruto kept moaning and whimpering with a small trail of saliva running from his mouth to his chin. "It hurts... fuck me harder! Deeper!" he demanded.

"You were virgin a couple hours ago, still, you take cock so beautifully... I can't wait to feel your mouth around my dick as I fuck your face and Sasuke fucks you ass" Naruto nodded "I'll want to feel you wrapped around my cock, riding it, taking it, your training will be harsh my pet but that will teach you how to please me. Do you want to please me?"

"Yes, yes master I want to please you" Naruto screamed

It maybe was his tone of voice, the way Naruto looked so torn between the pleasure and the pain, the way Sasuke's hands seemed to have found the right place to fit, or maybe it because Naruto had called him 'master' that made Itachi, for the first time, unable to control himself anymore.

He stood up and before any of his boys could tell what was happening he walked the few steps that separated him from the bed and had Sasuke's legs wrapped around him. He had Naruto's back on his chest so both could watch Sasuke's expressions. And after pushing Naruto down, sending him towards Sasuke making both boys cry, Itachi thrust his throbbing erection into Sasuke's tight hole; without any more preparation than what the boy had done to himself.

It was hot, fast, wet and dirty. Itachi could smell the sex scent that drenched the room. He fucked Sasuke harshly, moaning when the spasms on Sasuke's inner walls clenched his cock. He reached for Naruto's erection and begun to stroke him, causing an overflow of sensations to both boys. He was holding Sasuke's legs with his arms almost bending him in half which forced Naruto to support his own weight with his arms and thrust back.

"Master... aaaah... please" Sasuke was crying by now, lost in the pleasure at the same time he was unable to speak in pain "Let me cum" it was the last coherent plea he made as he lay motionless on the bed, forgetting to breath but pleading for more.

Itachi slowly retch his hand to pull the laces off as he marked the tanned skin. "Cum now my pets" he yelled as he thrust deeply at the same time Naruto impaled himself. And at the yell of 'master' the proof of their climax flowed onto his hand and Naruto's ass. Even when both boys immediately passed out in exhaustion he gave a few more thrusts, only to pull back and spread his cum on their exhausted bodies. Itachi's groan was left unheard when he saw his own essence adorning them.

Sighing, tired, and sedated he sat in the bet just beside his pets. His hand going through his hair as he watched both boys sleep; hearing the bells of the town's church welcoming the New Year... his new acquired pet. Sasuke's soft cock came out with a wet sound when Naruto moved, followed by the sticky substance that came out of his ass when Naruto cuddled into Sasuke's warm embrace.

Itachi smirked with a soft chuckle.

That brother of his was indeed going be the death of him...

-

* * *

-

LOL...  
Ok, so as this is the lasgest one-shot I have writen so far it deserves as well a large AN .:screams: "run-run for your life":.

Thanks to:  
Caidanu who well... wanted to read the fic first XD. To Cupricanka who gave me awesome feedback. To Jelp who help me with the historic accuracy.  
And especially to CrimsonRain19 who beta'ed this fic in mere hours .:gives cookies:.

This fic is dedicated to Allys because she asked me to write something D/S and her excitement made me excited, she was extremely nice and patient with me (you don't have nightmares with me, do you? *-*). And to Ivvymoon because I feel like it, I hope you are ok hon~~~

oh~~~ btw... I comissioned Daevakun for a pic based on this fic :drool: I guess you'll know when it's done. Yeay for the commission :D

You should know I freaked out when I was writing the fic. This is supposed to become a time line = series of oneshots in this universe, just like "I always knew".  
I'm better now :D and excited. I wonder what do you think of the smut but I feel good about the outcoming of the fic  
But if you want that time line it depends on you, you can bribe me with comments.  
Feed me!


End file.
